Fyre
|country = United States |birthday = 13|month = 05|&year = |ref = ¤Fyre's answer to a question on ask.fm concerning his birthday |status = Active |year = 2011-present |YTusername = llFyrell |partner = |otheractivity = }} |r7nUO9P0ILs}} ¤Fyre is a YouTube singer with a medium, soft voice and stable range. A good example of these vocal qualities is his piano cover of "Pierrot". His first song covered is "ALONES", uploaded in 2011, and his most popular solo cover is his piano version of "Senbonzakura" which has over 18K hits on YouTube as of March 2014. He primarily covers VOCALOID songs in Japanese, but he has also sung in English, as well as Chinese. One of his more popular covers is his Chinese cover of "Tsumugi Uta". He has also covered chinese songs, such as his "Láo Shǔ Ài Dà Mǐ" or his "Yùe Xī Jīang", but however stated, that his pronunciation in Mandarin is not always correct, as he has to "juggle" three dialects, Cantonese, Mandarin and Teochew.The comments on his cover of "Yùe Xī Jīang" He also occasionally likes to cover songs by English artists, such as his cover of Demi Lovato's "Skyscraper". He seems to be fond of piano versions of songs and mellow acoustics and claims they fit his singing style betterDescription on his cover of "Karakuri Pierrot", such as his English piano cover of "Karakuri Pierrot". He has, however, on rare occasions covered more upbeat songs, such as his cover of "Poker Face", though he claims the style doesn't fit his voiceDescription on his cover of "Poker Face". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Vivid Chemistry (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of ＣＨＥＣＫ×ＭＡＴＥ (in the Serendipity.♔'s 2014 Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. Vivid Chemistry (2012.01.23) # "Happy Birthday to You" feat. Aki Azuma, Crescence, Po☆Yun, ¤Fyre, Ona, Iggy, Danny, Neiowna, Mikey and Zoey (2012.01.31) # "Fiction" feat. Gino, Joel, JP, Himi, Carlos, Ryan, Logan, Jeffrey, ¤Fyre and Xephy (2012.02.08) # "Hiiro Gekka, Kyoushou no Zetsu" -ENS Remix- feat. Kousei, Emi, Crescence, miyu, Zoey and ¤Fyre (2012.02.10) # "Hangyaku Respect" feat. Vivid Chemistry (2012.02.24) # "Heaven" (2012.03.13) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Erin, ¤Fyre, Eva, Jeffrey, Mimi, Ryan, Chiisana and Jay (2012.03.25) # "Kaibigan Nga Ba?" (2012.03.28) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, k-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "Toberu Mono" (2012.04.04) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Although My Songs Have No Form) feat. ¤Fyre, Ryan, Kura, Shades, Rosa, Chiisana, Matti and Sia (2012.05.02) # "Payphone" (2012.06.06) # "Girlfriend" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.06.12) # "Endless Love" (2012.06.15) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. ¤Fyre and Utako (2012.07.14) # "clock lock works" feat. K-chan, Aika, Rosa, Miizu, Emi, AELITA, Kenta, ¤Fyre, Himuro and Kura (2012.07.15) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. Mari, Mimi, Chiisana, Eva, Chiizu, Chiika, Raliant, Andy, Mango, Himuro, Ryan and ¤Fyre (2012.09.17) # "Tsumugi Uta" (2012.09.26) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. AmaitoFuu, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, ¤Fyre, Hime, joakkar, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, Kuri~n, Luna and Shiroko (2012.09.30) # "WAVE" (2012.11.30) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.12.18) # "liar" feat. Lu, Rosa, Norion, ¤Fyre, Ryan, Shaniqua, Xephy and Iggy (2013.01.12) # "Kokoro x Kokoro Kiseki" feat. ¤Fyre and Zoey (2013.02.15) # "Loto" feat. Antares, Caspy, ¤Fyre, Reiko, Katie, Saint, KoKo, Ashe, Nyamai, Alleah, Kiwi, KL, Kura, Lizz, AmaitoFuu and Y. Chang (2013.03.05) # "Jenga" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Beato, Akari, Lucy, Shizu, Karo, ¤Fyre, Nyatsu, Maeko, Eris and Toto (2013.03.12) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Emi and ¤Fyre (2013.03.29) # "My Mellow Snippets Project" (2013.04.02) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) feat. Azure and ¤Fyre (2013.04.25) # "Pierrot" -Piano ver.- (2013.05.04) # "Hirari Hirari" (2013.05.19) # "Electro Saturator" feat. Himuro, Andy, Wind, Ian, Luna, Hiseki, Vis, Mari, Memo, Juh, Ryan, ¤Fyre, Rai, Kenji-B, Saint, Chiisana, K-chan and Chiika (2013.06.01) # "Shiryokukensa" -Piano ver.- (2013.06.06) # "Smiling" feat. YuKi, Rimi, Gwen, Mio, Yuu-chan, Rhi, Laicha, Cola, Kaoru, Ginz, Chahan, Gin and ¤Fyre (2013.11.03) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. ¤Fyre, Drace, Hiroki, Gogs, Shiki and Cookie (2013.11.11) # "Nà Xiē Nián" (Those Years) (2013.11.27) # "Wasureru Tame ni Koi wo Shinai de" (2013.12.22) # "Merry☆Xmas" feat. ¤Fyre and Azu (2013.12.24) # "Rolling Girl" -Rap ver.- feat. ¤Fyre and Sojiro (2013.12.26) # "Kaeri Michi" feat. MissP, Makinade, Minchi, Sia, saint, Chiika, Jordy, Ian, Mango, ¤Fyre, Alfie and ehmz (2014.01.01) # "Let It Go" (2014.01.04) # "Jougen no Tsuki" -Piano ver.- (2014.01.15) # "For the First Time in Forever" (2014.01.18) # "Kiseki" (Pokemon X/Y ED) (2014.03.21) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * He is afraid of insects.¤Fyre's answer on ask.fm concerning what he is afraid of * He is originally from China.¤Fyre's answer on ask.fm concerning his origin *Razzy first introduced him to VOCALOID.¤Fyre's answer on ask.fm about how he started *He loves scaring people with ghost stories but is scared of them himself.¤Fyre's answer on ask.fm concerning scary things *He likes sharks.¤Fyre's answer on ask.fm about what he likes *The first thing he notices in someone of the opposite sex is their eyes; second is their smile, third is their hair.¤Fyre's answer on ask.fm about what he notices first External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * ask.fm